Forever In Love: A SonTails Story
by Alistair Lowary
Summary: Two friends find themselves in love during the reign of the tyrannical Emperor Robotnik! Will they be able to overthrow the evil emperor and create a new dawn for Mobius? Rated T for violence and dark themes. Contains SONTAILS YAOI , possibly other pairings later.
1. Prologue

**This story contains YAOI (Boy Love). If you don't like this kind of stuff, for God's sake, don't read it! But if you do like it, please enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**By Alistair Lowary**

"Have a nice day, sweetie."

Miles "Tails" Prower sighed and looked out the car window. It was bad enough having to start at a new school with no friends, and it was even worse when you had a genetic deformity that gave you an extra tail.

"Can't I just stay home for one more day, mom?"

The kit's mother sighed. "Tails, we've been over this. You're going to have to go to school eventually."

Tails still protested. "But mom, all the kids are going to make fun of me!"

"Now honey, if that happens, I want you to tell a teacher, all right?"

"Mom, you know the teachers aren't going to do anything about it." The fox mumbled. He knew that his mom wouldn't understand; she was from a different time.

"This time, it'll be different, all right? Now just go out there and be yourself, and I'm sure you'll have friends in no time."

Tails gave his mother a forced smile. "All right, mom."

His mother gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Bye."

With that, Tails stepped out of the car and stared at the large school in front of him. The doors looked like they were ready to swallow him up, and it seemed as if all the kids were staring at his tails already.

With a gulp, the kit lowered his head and entered the school. Since the day hadn't started yet, children crowded the halls and conversed. Tails pulled his schedule out of his pocket and walked up to a couple of teachers conversing in the halls.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Ms. Perry's room. Do you know where it is?"

The teacher took one glance at him before looking away. "Yeah, she's about three doors down."

"Thanks." Tails quickly walked away. As he left, he could hear the teacher say something like "Maybe I'll use him for my dissertation on genetic defects."

The kit let a quiet sob escape his lips as he headed for his first class.

* * *

The day had already seemed like it had gone on forever. Tails kept glancing up at the clock, hoping that it would say 3:00 and that he could go home. But every time he looked up, only a couple of minutes had gone by.

Tails kept his head down for most of the day, hoping that nobody would notice him and try to talk to him. He just wanted the day to be over so he could go home and cry.

"Mr. Prower!" Ms. Perry's voice jolted him from his half-sleeping state.

"Yes, ma'am?" Tails replied quietly.

"It's only your first day, and you're already putting your head down?"

This was great, he was already being interrogated, and it was only an hour into the day.

"Sorry, Ms. Perry. I've had a rough morning."

The teacher glared at him. "Well, shape up! My job is to provide you with an education, _not_ to be your babysitter!"

Tails sighed. Every teacher that he'd studied under had been hard on their students. It was simply a fact of life on Mobius. The kit wished it was different, but he knew that he just had to deal with it.

"I'm really sorry; it won't happen again."

Ms. Perry smiled. "Good, dear. Now then, can you tell me the name of the largest city on Mobius?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know." Tails hung his head.

"What do you mean you don't know? Every child should know that the largest city on Mobius is…"

The kit automatically began tuning out everything that his teacher said. He was pretty sure that the rest of the hour was simply her ranting about how stupid he was.

Tails was brought back to reality when the bell rang. He slowly dragged himself out the door, not daring to look up at the teacher who was scowling at him.

* * *

His next class was scientific studies. He quickly walked into the class and took a seat at the back of the room. He was tempted to put his head down again when the teacher walked into the room. It was the same man that Tails had talked to on the way to Ms. Perry's class.

"Good morning, class. My name is Mr. Fuchs. That's F-u-c-h-s." He spelled his name down on the board.

Some of the kids chuckled. Tails didn't know what was so funny. However, Mr. Fuchs obviously did.

"You will address me as Mr. Fuchs, and Mr. Fuchs only. I will not tolerate any other pronunciation. If you should call me anything other than Mr. Fuchs, I will not hesitate to send you out."

The children stopped smiling, and Mr. Fuchs started. "Now then, I understand that we have a new student in our class. Mr. Prower, please step up to the front of the room."

Tails looked up from his desk. "Can I just stay seated, please?"

Mr. Fuchs frowned. "When I ask you to do something, could you please just do it, Mr. Prower?"

The kit reluctantly got up from his seat and headed to the front of the class. Some kids quietly murmured.

"Now then, Mr. Prower. Could you please…"

"I prefer Tails." The fox blurted.

The teacher smirked. "I can see why."

Tails could feel a tear in his eye. "Can we please just get on with this and skip the teasing?"

"Very well," Mr. Fuchs cleared his throat. "Tails."

The students laughed loudly. "Freak!" One yelled.

"Now, now, class. That's enough of that." The teacher sat on his desk. "Everybody's different," He smiled. "Some of us more than others."

The laughing continued, and Tails felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. This class brought him back to a dream that he had once, where his school was filled with kind people that all treated him nice. But then he had to wake up and face the facts. There was no such thing as an anti-bullying policy. That was just a fantasy that his mind had made up to make him feel better. The real world was a harsh place.

"Tell us about yourself, Tails."

The kit said nothing. He could barely hold back tears.

Mr. Fuchs gave a smile of empathy that Tails knew was fake. "Aww, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Can I please go and sit down?" Tails asked quietly.

The teacher frowned and slowly shook his head. "How do you not understand this? Not until you tell me more about yourself!"

"No." The kit whispered.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite hear that."

"I said NO!" Tails erupted. "I will _not_ tell you my life story, because I know you'll just mock it! That's what you are, a - a mocker! If I was an adult, I'd…"

Just then, the bell rang and startled Tails. The fox didn't realize that he'd spent almost the entire hour up at the front of the class.

Mr. Fuchs sighed. "Well, class. Unfortunately, we're out of time for today. _Tails _here has managed to waste all of our class time. We'll be discussing genetic abnormalities tomorrow. Now enjoy your lunch."

Tails trudged back to his seat and packed his stuff. Could the day possibly get any worse?

* * *

At least the day was half over, and now Tails could enjoy his lunch. He'd picked a shady corner of the courtyard, away from the playground where all the other kids were busy doing whatever it was that normal kids did.

The fox pulled a homemade chocolate chip cookie out of his bag. He smiled. Whenever Tails would have a bad day, his mother would give him a cookie when he got home. It always made him feel better. He sank his teeth into the soft cookie, and let the deliciousness of his mother's cooking force the worries out of his head.

As he gobbled down the last bite of the cookie, a shadow appeared above him. "Hey, freak."

"_Oh, God."_ Tails thought. He looked up at the red menace towering above him. "Who're you?"

"They call me Knuckles."

"Ok, Knuckles," Tails whispered quietly. "What do you want?"

The towering behemoth laughed. "What do I want? You're in my spot, you deformed idiot. And I don't like your tone."

"Please, just leave me alone."

Knuckles smirked. "What're you going to do about it?" He grabbed the kit by his tails and swung him to the ground. "You gonna call for your mommy?"

Then the behemoth started to hit him. With every punch, Tails' cries became louder and louder. "Stop, please!"

Knuckles didn't answer, he just kept striking. Tails desperately tried to shield himself from the blows. Why weren't the teachers coming to stop this?

"HEY!" There was a loud voice from behind. "Let him go!"

Tails was dropped to the ground. From what little he could make out, Knuckles had left him there and turned to face another figure, a mysterious blue blur.

"What do you want?" Knuckles asked.

"Let the poor kid go, he's new." The blur replied.

"He's a freak!"

"Well, remember when you first showed up here? What did people call you because of your size?"

There was no answer.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought. Now get out of here."

"Fine, but I'm not done with him."

Tails felt himself being propped up against a tree. The blue blur kept his arm around the fox's neck, supporting it. "Thank… you…" Was all Tails managed to whisper before he lost consciousness.

* * *

When Tails woke up, he was lying in a bed in the school nurse's office. He tried to get up, but a sharp pain in his abdomen kept him from doing so.

The door opened, and Tails saw a light blue hedgehog enter. "You…"

The hedgehog smiled. "Yes, I saved your life. Don't worry; you're going to be fine."

"Why – why would you do that when everybody else seems to hate me?"

"You're a newbie here. I don't want you to get the wrong idea of everybody. Besides, I think your tails look awesome."

The kit extended his hand. "I'm Miles, but you can call me Tails."

The hedgehog grabbed Tails' hand. "My name's Sonic, but most people call me… Sonic."

* * *

**I'm sorry if this seemed rushed, but I just wanted to establish a backstory for Tails before diving into the main plot. Please review. I appriciate any sort of constructive criticism or praise. No flaming, please.**


	2. Six Years Later

**This story contains dark elements. Oh, and yaoi (boy love). If you can't read that kind of stuff, then don't read it, but don't complain about it to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: 6 Years Later**

**Alistair Lowary**

Ever since Sonic had met Tails, he'd seen how vulnerable the young kit was. In a world like Mobius, Tails would be picked on and harassed mercilessly. Especially in today's society, where the law was specially tailored to discriminate against people like Tails.

And it wasn't just people with deformities. Gays, cripples, the mentally handicapped, they were all frowned upon by society for something that they couldn't control.

This was why the hedgehog had decided that for as long as Tails needed it, Sonic would be there for him. He would protect the young fox from harm and harassment. If he could keep Tails safe in any way, he would.

It had been six years since he'd made that promise. And Sonic was true to his word. He'd never abandoned Tails when he was in trouble. However, a problem was also brewing within the hedgehog's heart. It was a problem that could put him right next to Tails on the social ladder. You see, Sonic was beginning to fall in love with the fox that he'd spend over six years protecting.

The only reason that Sonic could protect Tails was because Sonic was considered "upper-class". That is, he was considered superior to others on the Robotnik Government's scale of societal value, which meant that he and his family had more rights and privileges than others.

But if people were to find out that he was in love with another guy, he'd be stripped of his position in society. His ability to protect Tails would go down the drain, and he'd be placed in exactly the same situation as the fox.

"_What do I do?"_ Sonic thought to himself. "_Do I tell him and risk rejection? Do I not tell him and hope that it doesn't slip?_" Up until a few months ago, when the feelings started, Sonic had been on top of the world. He knew he could never fully experience how Tails felt on a daily basis, but he was beginning to understand

Sonic sat down on his bed and contemplated his options.

The next day at school, Tails sat at his desk in the corner of the room, alone. Nobody sat next to him, the new superintendent Dr. Fuchs had made sure of that. It seemed that every class the fox went to, the former scientific studies teacher went out of his way to make his life miserable.

The only person that even wanted to sit next to him was Sonic. And because of that, the teacher had placed the hedgehog clear on the other side of the room, just to isolate the poor kit. Tails sometimes glanced over at Sonic, wondering what he thought of the whole situation.

Tails had been thinking about Sonic a lot lately. About how good a friend he'd been over the years. And the fox also been getting… feelings for the hedgehog. Over the past 6 years, they'd become brothers. But now, Tails had the feeling that he wanted to be more than that. It was that feeling of dizziness whenever he saw Sonic, that uncontrollable blushing or the weakness in the knees that reminded him of how he felt.

Tails knew he was falling in love with Sonic. He never believed that anything more could go wrong in his life. Deformed and gay? Could it bring him even lower on the social ladder? Was that even possible?

Did it matter? Part of Tails thought this. Was falling in love with Sonic really wrong? Was it any more wrong that being laughed at for something genetic that was decided for you before you were born? No, he decided, it wasn't. However, he knew that society would frown upon him for it nonetheless.

"PROWER!" The teacher yelled. Tails' head snapped up from his desk so hard that he could swear he almost broke it.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Are you even paying attention, boy?" The teacher asked. She said the word _boy_ as if it were an insult. "I asked you a question 20 seconds ago and you _still_ haven't answered me! Now, WHAT IS THE FORMULA FOR THE VOLUME OF A CUBE?"

"Um… length times width times height."

The teacher scowled. "Length times width times height WHAT?"

Tails sighed. "Length times width times height, ma'am."

The teacher smiled. "Good work, Tails." She then went on with her lesson.

How was it that the fox preferred his nickname to his actual name, but whenever anyone else but him or Sonic said it, he just wished that they would call him Miles?

Tails glanced over to Sonic, who was smiling reassuringly. The kit tried to return the smile, but the most he could manage was to curl the left side of his lip upward.

There was a knock on the classroom door. A man walked in. Tails immediately recognized the gray uniform and heard him identify himself as a national police officer.

"Miles Prower?"

Tails gulped. Was the officer going to arrest him? Had things in the world really gotten that bad, that they could arrest someone for nothing at all? He slowly stood up. "Yes, officer?"

The man looked at him. "If you'll come with me, please."

Tails noticed Sonic looking at him, worry in his eyes.

"I'll be fine." Tails mouthed to Sonic. But truthfully, he wondered. As Tails approached the officer, the man put his hand on his gun, as if expecting the fox to assault him.

Tails relized why the man reached for his gun. The government had filled the poor man's head with lies about the "mutants". He couldn't blame the officer, he'd been a victim himself of government propaganda.

The kit noticed Sonic as he was led away. His normal peach colored cheeks had turned a ghostly white.

Sonic spent the entire rest of the period worrying about Tails. Where did the police take him? He knew that it was entirely possible that Tails would never be seen or heard from again. He felt like throwing up.

After the bell rang, Sonic stumbled through the halls, trying to find the courtyard where he could just lie down. He stumbled out into the sunlight. The kids loitered around, eating their lunches and conversing.

Sonic then noticed a small yellow ball curled up under a tree. The hedgehog walked over. "Tails?" He asked quietly.

The ball uncurled, revealing a sobbing fox. "Sonic?"

Sonic nodded, but realized that tears had clouded Tails' eyesight. "Yeah, it's me." The hedgehog sat beside Tails and put his arm around the kit's shoulder. "What's wrong? Why are you crying."

"My father is dead," Tails sobbed. "Because of me. Because I had to be born with two tails."

"Oh, my God. Tails, I'm – I'm so sorry. What happened?"

The kit stared at Sonic's emerald green eyes and sniffled. "They said they caught him trying to steal a zeppelin. 'Attempted hijacking' they called it."

The hedgehog locked in his eyes with Tails'. "Did he?"

"What?"

"Did he steal the zeppelin?"

Tails' eyes flared with rage. "He _didn't! _It's his job. He's a zeppelin pilot. They shot him for doing his job, Sonic. And it's because of me that he's dead!"

"I'm sorry, Tails. I – I was just trying to come up with some explanation."

The kit sighed. "No, I'm sorry, Sonic. I never told you what my dad did. It's just that, sometimes I don't know how I can go on like this."

"Look, if you need me, I'll always be here for you." Sonic smiled. "You know that, right?"

Tails looked up into Sonic's eyes. "Do you think that maybe you could come over tonight? Just to talk?"

Sonic nodded. "Sure."

Later that night, Tails sat at the foot of his bed, looking through some old belongings. They were pictures of his life before the Robotnik Government took over. Back when things were just bad for him, not worse. He was sitting on the front step of his house, enjoying an ice cream cone with his best friend, Sonic.

Sighing, he closed the photo album. There was a knock on his door. "Tails, honey? Your high-and-mighty friend is here."

Tails looked confused. "High-and-mighty? You mean Sonic?"

"Whatever you call him. He says he's here to see you. What, did you take a job as his servant or something?"

"Mom, he's my friend, and he doesn't think like that. He's not one of them."

"Whatever," She sighed. "_Master_ Sonic! Come on up." She turned to Tails. "I'll bet he's just as much of a bastard as any one of their kind."

Footsteps trudged up the stairs. "Ms. Prower, I'm nobody's better. I would appriciate it if you wouldn't give me a title."

Tails saw his mother blink, and then a smile spread across her face. "Well, it seems like you've picked a food friend. I'll leave you two alone."

Sonic leaned up against the door. "How're you feeling, Tails?"

The kit sighed. "I didn't really know him that well. My dad, I mean. So I guess I'm fine, considering the circumstances."

Sonic sat down beside Tails. "You wanna talk?"

The hedgehog watched as tears came to Tails' eyes. "Sonic, I'm just so tired of this."

He buried his face in Sonic's lap, sobbing loudly. The hedgehog placed a hand over Tails' ear and slowly rubbed, trying to calm him. "Hey, shh… It's going to be fine."

"No, Sonic, it's not going to be fine. My family has been stripped of almost everything it has, my father's dead, my mother's probably going to go broke and lose the house. All because of me and something I have no control over. Oh, and also everybody hates me and there's nothing I can do about…"

"I love you…." Sonic interrupted.

Tails sniffled and chuckled in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"I said I love you," Sonic smiled. "You said that everybody hates you, and I just wanted to tell you that it's not true. I love you."

"R – really?"

The hedgehog reached in and wiped the tears from Tails' eyes. "Yes, really."

"I - I love you too, Sonic." Tails whispered. "I really do."

Tails slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Sonic's. The hedgehog let out a small gasp, but did not pull away. Instead, Sonic wrapped his arm around Tails and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

The two stayed that way for several long minutes. However, it felt more like a few hours. But Tails didn't mind. He was here, at the start of something wonderful.

* * *

**The next chapter will be rather short. Also, please review, even if you want to be anonymous. I love feedback on my stories.**


	3. Our Future

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It's only Sonic and Tails' discussion about their future together. I was going to include it in the previous chapter, but I decided that it was important enough to stand alone. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Our Future

Alistair Lowary

Sonic slowly pulled out of the kiss, his eyes fixed on Tails. The kit sighed happily.

"Sonic, that was the best thing that's happened to me in years."

The fox's eyes began to fill with tears. Not tears of sadness and despair, like the ones Sonic had gotten so used to seeing. These were tears of joy. "Thank you." Tails whispered.

Sonic wiped some of the tears from Tails' muzzle. "How long have you felt this way about me?"

"A couple of months now."

The hedgehog nodded. "I've had a crush on you for, oh, about three months."

"I guess I win, then." Tails chuckled.

"I didn't know it was a competition."

The kit slowly curled into a ball on Sonic's lap. "You know, I lied before."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"When I said that I didn't know how I could go on. I actually do know why I've kept trying in life."

"And why's that?"

"Well – it's because of you. Everybody hates me, everybody makes fun of me because of my two tails, but you never do. You were my only friend for years, and you defended me when other people called me a freak." Tails smiled sadly. "Anyone else would've gone and joined them."

"Tails," Sonic interrupted. "When I first met you, I took it upon myself to protect you. I never really dared to get too close to you, out of fear that I might be made fun of alongside you. But…" Sonic's voice was trembling now. "But over the years, you've shown me what true friends are."

The fox nodded. "So, what should we do now, Sonic?"

Sonic thought. It was a perfectly logical question. His family could lose everything and he could be disgraced if anyone found out. But then he looked over at his friend and potential partner, who was staring at him with hopeful eyes.

"Let's just be careful and see where this goes."

"Sonic," Tails almost whimpered. He pulled himself against the hedgehog. "Thank you. I love you more than you could possibly imagine."

Sonic smiled. "I love you too, Tails. I really do."

So it was settled. So long as they were careful, Sonic would try to keep this relationship going and see where it headed. But he knew. He knew that life would be hard for the both of them. He knew that anything could go horribly wrong at any given moment and that he'd be ruined, but he was fine with it.

Why? Because when he had Tails with him, none of that seemed to matter.

* * *

**Please review! I appriciate any kind praise or constructive criticism!**


	4. Our First Weekend

Chapter 4: Our First Weekend

Alistair Lowary

Sonic groaned. He just couldn't bring himself to sleep, not after what had happened the previous evening. Events in his life had changed so quickly, and he hadn't even thought before making those changes.

He acted on a whim. He had let his hormones take control of him, and now he'd risked his entire future because of it.

Did he love Tails? Of course he did. He loved the fox more than anything in the world. Would he do anything for Tails? Of course he would. Sonic would do anything for his new lover, even if it meant risking his own life.

But if he felt so sure about what he and Tails had, then why did he feel so uneasy? Maybe it was his father's hatred of the genetically inferior. Sonic had always looked up to his dad, and perhaps some of his father's philosophy had rubbed off on him.

No. He wouldn't accept that. If he thought like the rest of the world, then his entire friendship and love for Tails would be for nothing.

A blinding light shot through Sonic's window. It took a while for the hedgehog's eyes to adjust, but he eventually realized that the sun had come up. "_God, I didn't get an ounce of sleep."_

Sonic slowly rose from his bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As he walked downstairs, he smelled the scent of coffee and the sizzling of pancakes on the stove. Just as he suspected, his father was already in uniform and sitting at the table while his new robotic cook made breakfast.

"What's going on, dad?" Sonic sat across the table from his father. "Why are you in uniform? It's Saturday!"

His dad sighed. "I've got to go to work and interrogate some terrorist."

"Terrorist?" Sonic's eyes widened. "I didn't know we had those here."

"Well, normally we don't. Someone came into town the other day and started trying to recruit for some new radical organization called the _Freedom_ _Fighters._"

"What're they?"

"I'll give you the short version. They call themselves revolutionaries, dedicated to overthrowing General Robotnik's government and giving _equal rights_ to everyone!" Sonic's dad laughed. "As if they don't already have enough rights."

"Dad, why do you hate the mutants so much?" Sonic never called the genetically different _mutants_ except in front of his father.

"Well, son… they're the reason our society was breaking down."

"Right, I forgot." The young hedgehog rolled his eyes.

The hedgehog's father looked at his watch. "Damn, I've got to get going."

"All right, see ya later."

"Just remember to do your homework today, all right?"

"Right, dad."

Sonic waited until he heard his dad's car leave the garage. Then he raced out the door and down the street. It was good to feel the wind in his fur again.

The hedgehog screeched to a halt as he saw a young hedgehog standing in front of him. Gasping for air, Sonic glared at the unfamiliar face. "Are you crazy? I could've ran you over."

"Sorry, I'm new to town."

Sonic studied the new hedgehog. "I'll say. I've never seen you around before." He extended his hand. "I'm Sonic."

The dark colored hedgehog stared at him, red eyes penetrating Sonic's soul. "They call me Shadow."

"I'll say. You are very, shadowy."

Shadow smiled a bit. "Let me ask you something, stranger. Are you tired of being oppressed by our government?"

Sonic frowned. "Does this have something to do with the Freedom Fighters?"

"Quiet!" Shadow hissed. "I wouldn't talk so loud." His smile returned. "But yes it does. I am a representative of the Freedom Fighters. I'm a man who only wants a fair voice in the world."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "So why are you talking to me?"

"Take my card," Shadow handed a small slip of paper to Sonic. "Call me if you're interested in work." With that, the dark hedgehog simply vanished.

Sonic walked down the street, unsure of what to do next. However, one thing was certain: he had to talk to Tails.

Tails the Fox sat at his desk and wrote. Whenever he was nervous, he wrote stories. Today, he was particularly on edge. You see, today was the first day since he and Sonic had kissed. Tails hoped that the hedgehog would call him today.

There was a knock at the apartment door and Tails rushed to open it. A large smile crept across the kit's face when he saw Sonic standing at the door. "Sonic! I'm so glad you're here!"

"So am I, Tails." Sonic brought his hand around the kit's waist and pulled him close. "It seems like it's been forever."

The fox giggled. "Sonic, it's only been a few hours."

"Well, nevertheless…" Sonic's voice slowly faded away as he pressed his lips to Tails'. The kit's legs almost gave way.

"We should go inside." Tails grabbed Sonic's hand. "Someone might see us."

As Tails led Sonic inside the small apartment, he closed and locked the doors. The fox's face filled with worry. "Are you all right, Sonic?"

The cobalt hedgehog frowned. "I'm not sure. I got a message today from the Freedom Fighters."

Tails sat down on the couch. "Freedom Fighters? What are they?"

"A revolutionary group. They say that they want to overthrow Robotnik and set up some sort of equal rights society."

The kit's eyes widened. "Is that- is that even possible?"

Sonic shook his head slightly. "I don't know. But all I can think about is you."

"Sonic, being able to walk the streets without humiliation would be incredible!"

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm thinking about this. I want you to be happy, Tails. I want you to have the same privileges that I do." Sonic frowned. "But still, we're talking about _treason_ here!"

Tails looked at Sonic. It must be hard, going what he's going through. It's not every day that you get asked to be a terrorist, and when your father's a soldier and your lover's a victim, it must be tearing him apart.

The kit put his arms around Sonic and pulled him close. "Sonic, I love you. I'll support whatever decision you make."

The hedgehog kissed Tails' neck. "I know. And I'll do what's right for the both of us. I swear it."

Sonic stood by the telephone, Tails intently watching him. Slowly, as a million thoughts raced through his head, he picked it up. What would his father do if he found out? Would his dad go so far as to arrest his own son for treason?

Dialing the number on the slip of paper, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

Sonic cleared his throat. "Yes, hi. I'm – I'm looking for work."

There was a pause at the other end. Finally a voice spoke. "County Prison, tonight at 7:00. Wear black."

The man on the phone hung up, and Sonic was left in a daze. His lover stared at him and grasped his hand. "Is everything all right, Sonic?"

"I think…" Sonic stared back at Tails. "I think they want me to do a prison break."

Tails' eyes widened. "Are you going to do it?"

Sonic sat back down on the couch with Tails. The young kit curled up in the hedgehog's lap, awaiting an answer.

"If it means a better life for you can actually happen, of course I will."

Sonic noticed tears filling Tails' eyes. "Is there a chance that you could…"

The hedgehog put a finger over Tails' lips. "Truthfully, I'd imagine so. I know this is insane, but it's what I need to do. For you."

The fox grabbed Sonic's hand. "Then I'm going with you, Sonic."

"Tails, you can't. I couldn't bear it if you were killed!"

"And I couldn't bear it if you were killed and I wasn't there with you."

Sonic sighed. "Tails… I'm not even thinking clearly right now. All of this Freedom Fighter stuff sounds promising, but I'm not even sure if I want to give up my old life. And I definitely don't want you giving up what you have here for a vague shot at a better life."

"Hey," Tails ran his hands down Sonic's back. "Vague is better than none." The kit stared into the hedgehog's emerald green eyes. "Besides, I'll never leave you."

Sonic simply sat there, staring at the wall. What he was about to do could get him killed. If he made a mistake, he'd die. If he was caught, he'd die. But if he was going to improve the life of everyone on the planet, it was something he had to do.


	5. The Jailbreak

**SUPER-MEGA-ULTRA-CLIFFHANGER IN THIS CHAPTER! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Jailbreak**

**Alistair Lowary**

Sonic and Tails sat in silence on the couch. The hedgehog couldn't believe what he'd just agreed to do. Breaking someone out of prison was a serious crime, and he'd probably be executed if he was caught.

"Sonic?" Tails' voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"Yeah?"

"We've only got about an hour left."

Sonic sighed. This was the final hour of his old life. Pretty soon, he'd be a traitor to the entire world. He'd be a wanted man, never able to show his face publicly.

Sonic wrapped a cobalt blue arm around Tails. The kit snuggled into the hedgehog's chest and inhaled deeply. "I love you, Sonic."

"I love you too, Tails." Sonic planted a soft kiss on the fox's head, which made Tails sigh in contentment.

Sonic rose from the sofa, which made Tails whine a little. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"You'd better be." Tails' response made Sonic giggle a little.

The hedgehog walked into Tails' bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. There was still time to run away. Just take Tails and go someplace safe.

No. As long as Robotnik's government existed, it was a threat to people like them. Tails, whose only crime was being genetically different, and Sonic, whose only crime was loving Tails.

Sonic gasped as he felt a pair of hands come across his waist and someone pressing up against him from behind. The feeling of being startled quickly faded as the hedgehog recognized Tails' scent.

"Well, we should probably get going." Tails sighed and pressed his cheek against Sonic's back.

"Yes, we probably should."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set by the time the pair had reached the prison. Standing across the street, Sonic and Tails found Shadow and several other men standing under an old oak tree.

"Hey, sorry we're late."

Shadow scowled. "If you're trying to instigate rebellion, it's best not to be late for an attack." The dark hedgehog glanced over at Tails. "Who's the fox? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Sonic wrapped his arm possessively around Tails. "As a matter of fact, he is. So don't go around teasing him or anything."

Shadow's eyebrows rose. "Hey, we're not the government. We're not about to go around and criticize people for who they choose to be."

The blue hedgehog smiled. "Good. So what're we supposed to be doing?"

Shadow pulled out a photograph from his pocket. "The person we're supposed to be rescuing is an echidna named Knuckles."

Sonic almost choked. "Knuckles? Why the hell would we want to rescue him? He's a Robotnik supporter!"

"Knuckles is an incredibly important informant. He was arrested along with another guy today for treason. The Commander wants us to spring him."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "Why only Knuckles?"

The hedgehog noticed Shadow's lips tremble a bit before he regained his expressionless features. "The other man was executed already."

Tails stepped into the center of the crowd. "Look, even if he did try to kill me at one point, if he's an informant, he should be rescued."

"I'm glad you agree," Shadow pulled a map out of a backpack on the ground. "Now, Knuckles is in Cell Block 3, over in the west section of the prison. There's a tunnel that leads directly under his cell. Now, we're going to send a team in through the east section to create a diversion. Once the guards are distracted, Team 2 will go through the tunnel and extract Knuckles. Once he's out, there'll be a getaway truck waiting for us."

The group of men were divided into two teams. Shadow, Tails, and Sonic were sent to retrieve Knuckles, while the remainder of the force was sent to make the diversion.

Sonic pulled open the door to the tunnel. "Well, it's now or never."

"Sonic, wait." Tails grabbed the hedgehog's hand.

"What is it, Tails?"

"It's just that… I love you, and I really don't want anything to happen to you."

Sonic sighed. "Tails, this is war. Something might happen to one of us, and we need to be prepared for it."

"You're not helping!" Tails' sky-blue eyes were filled with tears. "I can't lose you, Sonic! Not after everything that we've been though!"

"Look, Tails… I love you with all my heart. Even if something happens to me, I'll find a way to be with you."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I will. I promise."

Shadow stepped between the two of them. "Look, I don't mean to interrupt your sweet and caring moment, but we're in the middle of a military operation here. Could it possibly wait until we're _not_ breaking into a prison?"

Sonic apologized, and the three of them descended into the dark tunnels. The only light came from Shadow's flashlight, and Tails had his hand tightly grasping Sonic's.

There was a soft squeak, and Tails gasped. Shadow turned around. "Relax, it's only a mouse."

Suddenly, an alarm went off. Tails instinctively ducked as automatic gunfire was heard from above. Shadow smiled. "That's the signal. Let's _move_!"

The trio reached the point below Knuckles' cell, and Shadow quickly planted some sort of explosive charge. "I'd stand back if I were you!" They all ducked as a large explosion rocked the tunnel.

There was a grunt as someone hit the tunnel floor. "Knuckles, you all right?"

The echidna picked himself up and dusted himself off, and then stared at Sonic and Tails. "Yeah, I'm fine. So what, you two are Freedom Fighters now?"

Sonic grabbed Knuckles by the shirt collar. "Yes, we are. And if you don't treat my… treat Tails with respect, I will punch you so hard your great-great grandchildren will be born with brain damage."

Knuckles' eyes widened in fright. "All right, got it!"

"Good," Shadow stepped between the two. "Now let's get out of here before someone shows up.

The four of them began running. Suddenly, they heard a few people drop down from the hole. "Freeze!" One of them yelled.

"Damnit, they're guards!" Shadow quickly pulled out a pistol and began firing blindly behind him.

Suddenly, a shot rang out that was louder than the rest. Sonic heard a scream. Fear gripped him. "Tails?"

There was no response. The hedgehog spun around to see Tails' limp figure sprawled out against the tunnel's floor. "Tails!" Sonic screamed and ran over to his lover's side.

It was bad. A bullet had gone straight into Tails' back. The kit was bleeding profusely. "Sonic?"

"Oh, God. Please, no!"

Sonic heard a voice cry out from somewhere in the tunnel network. "I think they went this way!"

The hedgehog collapsed on his knees and grabbed Tails' face. "No… please!"

Shadow pulled Sonic to his feet. "Come on! They'll find us any second!"

"NO! Damnit, how can you even suggest that?" Sonic knelt by Tails' side once again. "Tails, baby… We're gonna get you out of here, all right?"

No response.

"Tails?"

The fox lay on the ground, not moving or breathing.

"Damnit! Come on, talk to me! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! BREATHE!"

There was no response.

Shadow once again pulled Sonic to his feet. "Unless you want to end up dead too, we need to get the hell out of here!"

Tears stung Sonic's eyes as he began running. He let out a loud sob as he left Tails there in the tunnel. Why had he brought the kit into this? Sonic had killed Tails. His friend and lover was now gone thanks to him.

Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic all spilled out of the tunnel. Sonic turned back and stared into blackness. As they ran away, the hedgehog swore he could hear a guard say something. Perhaps, in his delirious state, it was just his imagination, but the voice seemed to come in clear.

"Get him to the infirmary."

* * *

**What will happen to our heroes now? Stay tuned for more Forever in Love! Same SonTails Time, Same SonTails Channel!**

**Oh, also please review! I appriciate it!**


	6. Loss And Gain

**THIS IS THE MOST DRAMATIC CHAPTER OF FOREVER IN LOVE I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Loss And Gain

Alistair Lowary

Sonic the Hedgehog sat at the foot of his bed and looked into his lap. A photograph was in his hands, the glass blurred by fallen tears. In it, an image of Tails was barely visible.

"_Why?_" Sonic wiped his tears from the picture and ran his fingers over Tails' cheek. "_Why did he have to come with me?"_

Last night, Sonic had made a decision to help a group known as the Freedom Fighters break a friend out of prison. Tails had insisted on tagging along, and now he was dead.

"_Dead."_ The word caused Sonic's heart to skip several beats. He knew was responsible. He let the guards shoot Tails, and then he let the bastards drag his lover away. "_How could I have let him even come along?"_

The hedgehog looked at the equipment he had brought to the prison break. Sniffling, he pulled an old revolver out of a pouch. Unlocking the chamber, he found four bullets. "_Well, I'm only going to need one."_

He snapped the cylinder shut. The noise it made somewhat resembled a laugh, mocking him. "_You won't do it."_

"_Shut up! I have to!"_

The blue hedgehog's mind flashed with images from his past. He could remember his first encounter with Tails.

"_HEY! Let him go!"_

Why Sonic had said those words, he couldn't remember. Why _had_ he decided to help the kit? Was it fate? All that Sonic knew now was that he'd never hear his lover's voice again. It was all lost.

With a quiet whimper, Sonic pulled back the hammer on the gun. The soft click reminded him of a clock's ticking.

"_I guess time's up for me."_ Sonic gently kissed the picture of Tails before raising the gun to his temple. "_Here I come, my love."_

Sonic's hand trembled as he tried to pull the trigger. Why was it so hard? _"Just do this for Tails!" _It seemed easy enough. He felt his finger begin to pull the trigger. "_3… 2… 1…"_

There was a knock on his door. Sonic's thoughts dashed between the gun at his head and his father's knocking.

"Sonic? You in there?"

The hedgehog remained very still for a short while, and then shuddered. He quickly hid the gun underneath his pillow. "Yeah."

"I'm coming in." The door opened. The elder Mobian entered and sat down at the foot of his son's bed. "Son, I've got some news I think you should know."

Sonic's stomach lurched. His dad was about to tell him about Tails' death. "What's up, dad?"

The older hedgehog put his arm around Sonic. "It's, uh…" He looked at the ground. "It's about one of your friends."

"Tails."

"Yeah, how did you…"

Sonic glared at his father, eyes filling with tears. "I know he's dead. I know that you people killed him in cold blood!"

"What?"

"You shot him! You killed him!"

"What are you…"

Sonic stood up and threw the picture of tails against the wall. "Don't give me that, dad! I SAW WHAT HAPPENED!"

The younger hedgehog immediately covered his mouth. His father's eyes widened as he realized what Sonic was saying.

"You were there?"

Sonic slowly sat down and nodded. "I saw the guards shoot him. I had to leave him there to save myself."

The elder Mobian ran his hands through his graying quills. "Why, Sonic? How could you break the law like that?"

A hint of anger entered Sonic's tone. "Because your _law_ is designed to torture and humiliate people like Tails! People whose only _crime _is being born different than the rest of us! And besides, I…"

The hedgehog's father sighed. "Besides what?"

Sonic couldn't help it anymore. He began to cry again. "Because I loved him." Sonic's voice was little more than a whisper, but it was enough for his dad to hear the words.

"You _loved_ him?"

"Yes. I loved him. He was everything to me. And now he's gone!"

"I had no idea you were – how long have you been in love with Tails?"

Sonic knelt and picked up the kit's photograph. "Not long enough."

"Well, you may like to hear what I have to say..."

* * *

"What's his condition?"

"I don't know, he keeps fading in and out of consciousness."

Tails the Fox groaned softly and tried to pinpoint the location of the voices. His eyes drifted over to a gray tarp with two men behind it. The kit opened his mouth to speak, but began coughing violently when he found that he had a tube down his throat.

"He's coming to!" The two men raced into the room and began trying to calm the kit. "Give him a mild sedative, 5 cc's should do for now."

Tails tried to yelp as he felt a needle in his arm. Instantly, he could feel a chemical in his veins. He immediately stopped struggling, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

He awoke some time later, still in the same bed. The tube had been removed, and the two men now stood over him. Tails couldn't recognize either of them, his vision was still blurry at best.

"Sonic? Is that – is that you?"

"Mr. Prower, do you know where you are?"

"Hospital?" Tails' voice was still too weak to say more than a few words at a time.

"No. You're at the county prison. You were caught trying to break someone out."

Images flashed through the kit's mind. Memories of intense pain; of Sonic kneeling over him, trying to pick him up. The sound of the guards closing in.

Sonic had refused to leave him. It was at the last moment that Shadow had literally dragged Sonic away.

Tails had felt himself being picked up. A voice rang out.

"_Get him to the infirmary!"_

Tails' mind snapped back to the present as one of the men injected him with something.

"What – what's that?"

"Stimulant, something to wake you up a bit."

The kit felt as if his entire body were lifted up. His eyesight returned to normal, as did his other senses. An intense pain hit his back, making Tails cry out.

One of the men quickly grabbed Tails' hand. "It's all right, you were shot."

"Really?" Tails' voice was filled with sarcasm. "I didn't know that."

The man holding Tails' hand turned to the other. "Go get Colonel Greene, tell him that Mr. Prower is ready for questioning."

The other man snapped a salute and exited the room. The remaining man released Tails' hand and began examining charts on the wall.

"What did you mean by questioning?"

The man turned to face Tails. "Well, you're a rebel. It's what we're supposed to do."

The sound of the door opening made Tails raise his head. A man in an army uniform entered and pulled a chair up to Tails' bedside.

"H – hello."

"Hello, Mr. Prower." The army man set his hat on a counter. "You can call me The Colonel. I'll be your interrogator today."

* * *

Sonic's eyes were wider than saucer plates. "He's _alive_?"

The elder Mobian nodded. "He's being held in the county prison."

Sonic's heart thumped. Tails was _ALIVE_! He hadn't been killed by the guards after all! "I need to see him."

His father sighed. "He's been put under maximum guard. There's no way to get to him."

"Don't say that, dad! There has to be a way!"

"I don't see how, son."

Sonic calmed himself down. He tried to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. Truthfully, Tails was always the more logical thinker.

Something didn't fit in, however. "Why are you telling me all of this, dad?"

The gray-quilled hedgehog sighed. "If he was any other mutant, I wouldn't. But your love for him seems sincere. And I know that if you really love him, then there must be a good reason."

It had to be a sign from God. How else could Sonic explain his father's sudden change of heart?

"Wait. There might be a way."

Sonic stared at his father. "You're going to help me see Tails?"

"Well, I can't even believe that I'm saying this, but I can help you get him out."

The cobalt hedgehog was shocked. "This coming from the champion of the government, the hater of all mutants, and the savior of the genetically perfect?"

"Oh, shut up Sonic." His father gave him a look conveying annoyance. "I'm only going to do this for you."

Sonic jumped over toward his dad and gave him a massive bear-hug. "I love you, dad."

"Love ya too, Sonic." The elder Mobian stood up. "Now, let's go and visit your friend."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story! More chapters will come!**


	7. Loss And Gain, Part II

**Wow. I actually cranked this one out faster than I thought I was going to. Anyway, this chapter has more action in it, but I did add some cute fluff at the end! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Loss and Gain, Part II

Alistair Lowary

"Let's start over. Why don't you tell me everything you know about the Freedom Fighters?"

Tails sighed. Colonel Greene had been interrogating him for the past hour, and there was no end in sight. "I already told you, I don't know anything about them."

The Colonel's ever-present grin turned into a frown. "Look, I've been asking the same question over and over again, will you please give me something useful?"

The fox growled. "I'm just a kid. How can I tell you what I don't know?"

"You work for the Freedom Fighters! You should know something about them!" Greene shook his head. "Perhaps I'm going about this the wrong way."

The Colonel pulled a small device out from his jacket. Smiling, he attached a wire to it, and then stuck the end of the wire into Tails' arm. The pain made the kit flinch a little.

"Now then, you're going to tell me what I want to know."

"Or what? You'll use your little device?"

Tails cried out as hundreds of volts of electricity flowed through his body. Tears filled his eyes as the pain overwhelmed him. Then it stopped. The kit gasped for breath as The Colonel stood above him, the wicked grin still on his face.

"Information, NOW."

"P – please help me, Sonic." Tails coughed out the words.

"Sonic? Now we're getting somewhere." Colonel Greene sat down beside Tails. "Who's Sonic?"

"Go to hell."

The kit screamed out in pain as hundreds of volts coursed through his body once again. The jolt continued for about a minute, until Greene had decided that it was enough.

Writhing in pain on the bed, Tails turned to face The Colonel, who smiled once again at him. "Now, tell me about Sonic."

Shadow the Hedgehog slammed a book onto his desk. "You want me to let a government soldier into the Fighters?"

"C'mon, Shadow. He's my dad and he just wants to help."

"That's even worse! I can't have any family bonds in the Fighters! It's too distracting!"

Sonic crossed his arms in defiance. "We need him for this! He has information that could be helpful!"

"Yeah, and that's another thing." The ebony hedgehog shuffled through some paperwork. "Your dad says that Tails is alive. That he's being held at the county prison. Well, none of our intelligence says that any of that is true!"

"My dad is a man of his word. If he says Tails is alive, then Tails is alive!"

Shadow sighed. "No, Sonic, the Fighters can't help you with this."

Sonic threw his arms in the air. "Why is it that you never listen to anything I say?"

Shadow sat down in his chair and pulled out a small locket. "You remind me of myself."

"Oh? How so?"

The dark-furred hedgehog stared into a locket. "A couple of months ago, I was in love. Engaged, actually."

Sonic smiled. "That's beautiful. Who's the lucky girl?"

A lone tear rolled down Shadow's cheek. "Her name was Amy Rose. She was the kindest girl on Mobius."

Sonic's smile turned into a frown. "You say _was _as if…"

"I let her tag along on a prison break a couple of months ago. She insisted that she could be helpful. I agreed, we did the prison break, and she was captured because of me." Shadow closed the locket and put it back into his pack. "By the time we put a rescue plan together, she had already been executed."

"God, I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

"It's all right, Sonic. I got over it." Shadow's eyes stared into Sonic's. "I guess I just didn't want to help you because I didn't want you to relive my own past."

"So you'll help, then?" Sonic's eyes filled with hope.

"Yes, I'll get the team together. Meet at five tonight. We're doing another prison break."

"Thanks, Shadow. You're the best." Sonic quickly rushed to the door. "See ya at five."

Tails gasped for air as the shocks subsided once again. The kit had lost count of how many times The Colonel had asked the same question.

"Tell me about Sonic or I swear to God I will kill you."

This had to be what psychological warfare was. Greene kept drilling Tails about his love, hoping to break him by hitting him where he was most sensitive.

"All right! All right!" Tails hung his head. "He's my lover."

Colonel Greene crossed his legs, a look of amusement on his face. "Well then, that will certainly make this a lot more interesting."

"But he doesn't know anything about the Freedom Fighters either."

"Oh for God's sake!" Greene pushed the button and sent Tails into another agonizing eternity of electrical shocks. "Where can I find Sonic?"

"Go to hell!" Tails screamed in pain due to the electrical current running through his body.

The shocking stopped, and Greene once again stood over the fox, his eyes now ablaze with anger. "God, you are really hard to break." The Colonel put a finger on his chin, as if he was thinking. "Oh, I know! Perhaps we need to try something a little more dangerous!"

Colonel Green pulled his gun out of his holster and aimed it at Tails' head. "I can always get another Freedom Fighter, you wretched little mutant. Tell me where Sonic is right now or I will shoot you."

Sweat fell from the kit's brow. He couldn't tell Greene where Sonic was. Tails knew he had to keep Sonic safe in any way he could. After all, that's what Sonic had been doing for him for six years.

"All right then, Mr. Prower." Colonel Green pressed the gun up to Tails' head. "Sweet dreams."

Tails closed his eyes. Images of his life flashed before his eyes. Being raised by his mom, his first day at school, the playground, meeting Sonic, it was all there.

Tails remembered his first kiss with Sonic. That had only been a few days ago.

"_At least I got a few days. Some people only ever get a few minutes."_

Suddenly, there was a gunshot. Tails cringed, waiting for the end. But it didn't come. There was no pain or anything!

It took the kit several seconds to realize he wasn't dead. Opening his eyes, he found Colonel Greene slumped over Tails' bed, a red splotch on his otherwise gray uniform.

Tails' eyes drifted to the doorway where he saw a familiar face holding a smoking gun.

"S – Sonic? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me." The blue hedgehog walked up and removed the handcuffs restraining Tails.

"I – I can't believe it. You came back for me!"

Sonic gently stroked Tails' tear-stained muzzle. "Of course I did. You know I'd never leave you."

The hedgehog leaned in and kissed Tails. Tongues met and Tails let himself get lost in the kiss. The kit felt all of the pain and fatigue that he'd experienced over the last few days leave him as his energy returned.

The golden fox broke the kiss. "We should get out of here."

"Agreed, I've had enough of prisons for one lifetime." Sonic looked Tails over. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so." Tails pulled himself out of the bed and stood up. A sudden wave of dizziness overcame him and he stumbled. Sonic tried to take his hand, and Tails let him.

The duo made their way through the medical block until they reached a sign that read "Visitor's Entrance". Approaching the gate, Sonic saw two guards on duty.

"Hey, freeze!"

The blue hedgehog pulled off two shots with his gun. The first dropped a guard, the second sent the other one running for cover. Sonic approached the gate and used a third bullet to shoot the lock.

A door opened and several guards emerged, pistols drawn. Sonic yelled for Tails to take cover as bullets flew. The blue hedgehog fired a few shots, trying to scare the guards. It didn't work.

Suddenly, another door opened and two more people emerged. Shadow and Knuckles took cover behind the guard's desk and began firing automatic weapons.

"Let's go." Sonic whispered those words to Tails and quickly pulled him to the exit.

Tails exited the building first. The evening sunlight blinded him, and he couldn't see. Sonic came next, still firing shots from his pistol. He grabbed the kit's hand and led him to a rather large SUV.

The golden fox rubbed his eyes, trying to regain his sight. "Sonic? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. It's all right now."

Tails attempted to rest his head on Sonic's lap. The hedgehog did not object.

"All right, let's go!" Shadow and Knuckles climbed into the front seats and started the SUV. Tails gasped as bullets pelted the glass on the car.

Tails smiled as he saw the prison become a rapidly shrinking sight in the distance. It was finally over. There was no more Colonel Greene, no more torture.

As the adrenaline from the action began to wear off, Tails felt his eyelids becoming heavy. He quickly snuggled up next to Sonic and let the hedgehog's scent overwhelm him.

Tails yawned. "You have no idea how much I love you, Sonic."

Sonic smiled down at Tails. "You have no idea how much I love _you_, Tails." The hedgehog bent over and planted a kiss on the top of the fox's head. "I'm just glad this whole ordeal is over, and now we can start to move on."

Tails didn't hear him, however. The kit was already fast asleep and dreaming a pleasant dream about Sonic.

* * *

**BeTh**

**Please review, I appriciate it! Also, tune in next time for more SonTails!**


End file.
